bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jake Coffee
Jake Coffee(z ang. Jakub Kawa) — kucyk ziemski, ponyfikacja użytkownika MatriX5b, pracuje jako dostawca w kawiarence w Canterlocie i dorabia jako informatyk. Przyjaciel Lodestar Secret i Sur Lucy Prise z baru "Loża". Wygląd Nie widać? Jake jest typowym ogierem niskiego średniego wzrostu. Oczy ma duże koloru zielonego (kociak), sierść jest koloru beżowego, a jego ogon i grzywa są krótkie lecz wystarczająco długie, aby zakryć czoło, są koloru jasnego brązu. Znaczek Znaczkiem Jake jest kubek pełen zwykłej, czarnej kawy z mgiełką nad nią. Jake zdobył go podczas pierwszego spotkania z tym napojem. Historia Okres przedszkolny Jake urodził się na bagnach Foggy Bottom (dziecko bagien, nanana), w bogatej biednej rodzinie. Większość czasu spędzał poza domem skacząc po drzewach lub bawiąc się z innymi kucykami w miasteczku Ponyville. Początkowo nie umiał znaleźć przyjaciół, ze względu zamieszkania. Mimo iż nie opływał w luksusy, dzieciństwo miał radosne i beztroskie. Pierwsze lata szkolne Przygodę z nauką rozpoczął w wieku 7 lat. Początkowo bał się iść do szkoły, ze względu na swoją nieśmiałość. Rodzicom udało się jednak go przekonać (siłą), aby poszedł zobaczyć jak tam jest. Pierwszego dnia znalazł klasę i usiadł na ławce w oczekiwaniu na dzwonek oznajmiający rozpoczęcie lekcji. Nie minęło 10 sekund odkąd siedział, a już przybiegło kilka innych kuców, żeby się zapoznać z nowym kolegą. Z każdym następnym dniem był coraz śmielszy. Na lekcjach siedział zazwyczaj cicho i był jak typowy kujon z tą różnicą, iż nie ślęczał przed książkami ani chwili, gdyż pamięć miał na tyle dobrą aby zapamiętać co było na lekcji. Przez prawie całą podstawówkę był mało rozpoznawalny niemal niewidoczny jak duch przez wszystkie klasy, nie licząc własnej, nic dziwnego biorąc pod uwagę jego nieśmiałość. Z rówieśnikami mało rozmawiał, a jeśli rozmowa zaczynała się kleić trwał zaledwie kilka przerw. Po dłuższym czasie znalazł sobie paczkę znajomych w których towarzystwie czuł się dobrze i dość swobodnie. Dorastanie Po ukończeniu podstawówki i dostaniu się do gimnazjum, Jake rozpoczął poszukiwania zarówno swoich ulubionych przedmiotów oraz zainteresowań jak i dziewczyny. Na pierwszym roku w kucykowym gimnazjum jest duży problem ze znalezieniem dziewczyny, lecz mu się udało poznać i zauroczyć w sobie piękną klaczkę imieniem Susan. Z zainteresowaniami było dużo trudniej. Początkowo, Jake najlepiej czuł się w fizyce, matematyce, historii oraz geografii, lecz w drugiej klasie szybko przerzucił się na matematykę i biologię, w trzeciej zaś wybrał informatykę oraz matmę. W gimnazjum już nie był tak cichy jak w podstawówce i nie przykładał większej uwagi do nauki, jak z resztą większość uczniów. Zmorą zaś stały się języki, a zwłaszcza niemiecki, z którego znał tylko słowo "Ja!". Przez ponad połowę nauki w gimnazjum, Jake był nie obecny to z przyczyny chorób, skręceń czy wyjazdów w sprawach rodzinnych itd. Wszyscy zazdrościli mu tych nieobecności, jednak on ich nienawidził, gdyż musiał nadrabiać spory zakres materiału, aby zdać do następnej klasy, lecz przy pomocy innych dawał sobie świetnie z tym radę. Przez te 3 lata poznał wielu nowych ciekawych znajomych i kilku przyjaciół, wśród nich znalazł się nawet DJ. Złamane serce Przez 2 i pół roku nauki w gimnazjum był razem z Susan, z którą czuł się niezwykle dobrze i był w stanie zrobić dla niej dosłownie wszytko. Ona odwzajemniała to uczucie przez długie lata, aż do połowy trzeciego roku. Susan zerwała z nim, co doprowadziło do załamania i głębokiej depresji. Do końca gimnazjum był zrozpaczony, a życie straciło dla niego sens. Kilkakrotnie próbował popełnić samobójstwo z tego powodu, lecz dzięki w miarę zdrowemu rozsądkowi opamiętywał się za każdym razem i wracał do rozpaczy. Upłynął miesiąc i Jake prawie się pozbierał po stracie ukochanej. Tego samego dnia po wejściu do budynku zobaczył Susan w kopytkach obcego ogiera co zaowocowało ponownie w rozpacz. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel starał się go pocieszyć mówiąc, iż nie była dla niego przeznaczona, nie jest jego warta i że znajdzie lepszą dziewczynę. Jake stwierdził, że jego przyjaciel ma rację i nie ma co rozpamiętywać takich spraw, lecz ból po stracie został i od tego momentu zaczął odczuwać nienawiść do miłości. Średniak W szkole średniej, Jake zlewał na kucyki znajdujących się obok niego w klasie i ogólnie, dzięki czemu przykuł uwagę wielu osób. Dość sporo jednorożców z wyższych klas zaczęło zwracać na niego uwagę i wkręciło go w ich towarzystwo, lecz nie tylko jednorożce się nim zainteresowały, a nawet pegazy i ziemskie. Wśród jednorożców zasłynął inteligencją ale kłamstwa ;-; , a u ziemskich kuców i pegazów sprawnością fizyczną. Z nauką sobie radził nie najgorzej, ale Jake bez pomocy innych nie dałby rady ze wszystkim... tym bardziej, gdy był w pierwszej klasie umarł mu starszy brat i się znów załamał. Ogier miał też duże powodzenie u części klaczek, które go podrywały tylko jak miały ku temu okazję. Niestety (stety :DDD) musiały się rozczarować bo wszystkie odtrącał, nie chciał mieć dziewczyny po tym jak zostawiła go ostatnia... Susan. Pogorszenie w nauce i ogólne przygnębienie Jake w szkole był jednym z lepszych uczniów, a w przedmiotach zawodowych był zachwalany nawet przez wszystkich nauczycieli, miał szansę dostać świadectwo ze stypendium haha ;-; aż do czasu. Wszystko było w porządku przez niecałe pół roku szkolnego, wszyscy chcieli się z nim zadawać i przebywać z nim haha2 ;-; i jak już wcześniej już pisałem, duża część klaczy go podrywała bez skutku. To i wiele innych rzeczy zmieniło się przez jedną wiadomość... śmierć brata. nie, teraz nie robię sobie jaj ;-; Ogier dowiedział się o tym na lekcji jak przyszedł po niego ojciec i go zabrał, po usłyszeniu tej informacji Jake nie dowierzał że coś takiego się stało. Doszło to do niego wchodząc do domu i zastając matkę oraz siostrę całych zapłakanych, po czym sam zaczął płakać. Od tego czasu nie widziano go w szkole przez długi czas i wszyscy zastanawiali się co się stało. Jake nie potrafił do siebie dojść przez cały ten czas i ciągle płakał za bratem (szczególnie w nocy...). Uspokoił się dopiero po pogrzebie, lecz stracił humor, chęć do nauki i życia, a zyskał przygnębienie. W dniu powrotu do szkoły wszyscy wyczuli że jest coś nie tak, ale nikt nie chciał pytać i dobrze ;-; co się stało. Od tego momentu zazwyczaj stał z boku, nie wtrącając się do dyskusji, a nauka poszła na dalszy plan i zaczęły się problemy z najprostszym zadaniem. Na jego szczęście znalazło się kilka osób które mu pomagały w szkole i wspierały na duchu, ale nawet jeśli chciały pomóc finansowo to nie miały jak, a ogier i tak by się na to nie zgodził. Przez pochowanie brata rodzina ucierpiała bardzo mocno jeśli chodzi o pieniądze smutna prawda... . Jake próbował pomóc rodzicom pracując gdziekolwiek się dało, nigdzie go nie przyjęli, więc zaczął naprawiać komputery znajomych. Z jedzeniem nawet był problem i żeby zostawić więcej rodzinie chodził do znajomych pod przykrywką nauki dzięki czemu jadł obiad za darmo. też prawda..;-; Do normy wrócił dopiero po kilku miesiącach, lecz nadal to nie był dla niego łatwy okres. Powrót do szkoły i problemy zdrowotne Ledwo po powrocie do szkoły Jake dowiedział się o 4 zagrożeniach. Bardzo się dziwił skąd te jedynki się pojawiły w dzienniku i nie dowierzał że są aż 4. Na początek kłócił się z nauczycielami w sprawie ocen, wyszło na to że 2 zagrożenia zostały wpisane przypadkiem przez pomyłkę, a dwa pozostałe przez oceny i brak obecności. Młody ogier szybko zabrał się do nauki aby poprawić wszystkie zagrożenia, co nie było zbyt trudne ze względu na pomoc ze strony innych kuców. Największe problemy miał z angielskim gdyż nauczyciel się na niego uparł i nie chciał go przepuścić do następnej klasy. Dawna znajoma pomagała Jake'owi co uratowało go w przejściu do następnej klasy. Nie licząc problemu z ocenami, Jake miał też problem z ogólnym skupieniem się na jednej rzeczy głównie przez to że myślał o śmierci brata. a prawda taka że ktoś mu zawrócił w głowie xd Żeby nie myśleć tak często o tym postanowił znaleźć sobie hobby. Próbował wszystkich rzeczy, od sportu po naukę, nic nie dało żadnego skutku. Gdy już miał się poddać, na jednej z lekcji, razem ze swoim znajomym zaczął śpiewać, o dziwo wychodziło mu to bardzo dobrze mimo tego, że nie nigdy nie ćwiczył śpiewu. Początkowo wstydził się śpiewać w klasie bo się stresował, po jakimś czasie już normalnie bez żadnego zdenerwowania przy całej klasie zaczął śpiewać, a jeszcze później nawet klasa dołączyła się do dwójki ogierów. to jest rly zaraźliwe ;-; Nowe hobby pozwoliło nie myśleć o śmierci brata, lecz to nie był koniec problemów. Jake zaczął miewać problemy ze snem i przestał w ogóle sypiać. Nie wspominał o tym rodzicom żeby ich nie martwić bo mieli już ich wystarczająco dużo. Reszta szkoły średniej i pierwsza praca Przez cały okres nauki Jake był bacznie obserwowany przez swojego nauczyciela od grafiki oraz przez swojego znajomego ze starszej klasy. Nauczyciel już po pierwszym roku, znając jego problemy i sytuację w domu, przyznał iż ogier ma smykałkę do grafiki. Cała zabawa zaczęła się przez jedno z zajęć gdzie był pokazywany jeden program, ogier szybko zrozumiał o co w tym wszystkim chodzi oraz spodobało mu się takie zajęcie. Od tego czasu cały czas ćwiczył i coś modelował na komputerze. Od tego momentu Jake był często proszony o stworzenie jakieś grafiki lub animacji. W domu nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zbyt dużo bo jego sprzęt był po prostu beznadziejnie słaby. Pod koniec drugiej klasy znalazł sobie pracę u jednego ze znajomych którzy tworzyli grę, nie płacili mu zbyt dużo ale każdy grosz się liczy. Pracę zmienił w trzeciej klasie dzięki szkole, która go wypromowała i usłyszała o nim większa firma. Początkowo pracował tam na umowy-zlecenia, lecz po zdaniu matury miał już zapewnioną pełnopłatną pracę na stanowisku grafika. lala, mam marzenia xd Oprócz tego reszta przedmiotów szkolnych nie sprawiała mu już takich problemów jak kiedyś, ale jego zmorą nadal została biologia. Przyjazd do Canterlotu i zmiana pracy Jake jako grafik komputerowy bardzo dobrze pracował, a sama praca przynosiła mu dużo radości lecz z czasem coraz mniej i coraz bardziej zaczęła go przytłaczać oraz nudzić. Pracę jako grafik prowadził ledwie przez pół roku podczas rocznej przerwy od studiów gdy postanowił coś z tym zrobić. Następnego dnia po owym postanowieniu złożył wymówienie w firmie. Następne kilka dni myślał nad tym co będzie robił podczas studiów, jaką będzie miał pracę i dużo podobnych rzeczy. Z każdym dniem ogier pił coraz więcej kawy, a że dni płynęły mozolnie to Jake nawet nie zauważył jak pojawił mu się znaczek filiżanki kawy na boku. Spostrzegł to dopiero przy parzeniu kawy dosłownie przypadkiem gdyż się poparzył wrzątkiem sierota xd. Mimo poparzonych kopyt Jake szalał z radości jak pojawił mu się znaczek na boku i od razu wiedział co chce robić w życiu poza grafikowaniem mniejsza że dostał znaczek jako ostatni ;-; xd. Około tygodnia później powiedział rodzicom, iż wyjeżdża do Canterlotu by pracować jako dostawca kawy, a później, aby zapisać się na studia informatyczne. Rodziców ogiera początkowo zdziwiło jaką pracę sobie wybrał lecz szybko zmienili zdanie oraz zaczęli go wspierać. Wyjazd do Canterlotu Pod koniec lata ogier ruszył do Canterlotu. Pożegnanie z rodziną było dla niego bardzo trudne ponieważ był bardzo powiązany z nią. Jake wsiadając do przedziału w pociągu nie odwracał oczu od rodziców przez co pomylił swoje miejsce. Trafił do "snobów" jak to sam ujął i z uśmiechem poszedł do swojego przedziału. Cała droga była bardzo długa z licznymi postojami, lecz Jakowi czas bardzo szybko upłynął pod wpływem ekscytacji i przyglądaniu się kucom z innych części Equestrii. Wydawali mu się początkowo bardzo dziwni ze względu na ich zachowanie, po tym jak dosiadł się do niego jeden ogier uczucie minęło, bo zrozumiał, że co kraj to obyczaj tak samo jak regiony. Do końca swojej podróży rozmawiał z nim, aż do samego Canterlotu. Przy wejściu do samego miasta, Jake miał mały problem gdyż nie wiedział gdzie ma się udać. Próbował pytać się napotkane na drodze kucyki, ale wszystkie na niego nie zwracały uwagi. Włóczył się kilka godzin po ulicach Canterlotu, aż zauważył bar o nazwie "Loża" i wszedł do środka. Po prawej stronie od wejścia, wisiała kartka z ogłoszeniem o poszukiwaniu dostawcy kawy do baru mlecznego. Jake szybko ruszył do lady i pytał się o pracę, rozmowa trwała bardzo krótko lecz ogierowi udało się dostać pracę, a następnie zapytał się właściciela o miejsce gdzie mógłby nocować, ten wysłał go do małego hoteliku niedaleko baru. Radość z nowej pracy oraz zauroczenie Uradowany ogier zamówił sobie zwykłą, czarną kawę i zaczął się rozglądać po wnętrzu oraz gościach w barze. Spostrzegł, iż w środku znajduje się wiele ładnych klaczy lecz najpiękniejszą była jedna z pracujących kelnerek. Niebiesko oka klacz, o niebieskiej sierści i brązowej grzywie ze spinką we włosach poruszała się z dużą zwinnością między stolikami odbierając zamówienia oraz rozdając napoje. Klacz była tak pochłonięta pracą, iż nawet nie zauważyła jak ogier wlepia w nią swój wzrok i nie może go oderwać. Mimo tego, że klacz bardzo spodobała się Jakowi to ze względu na swoją nieśmiałość nawet nie odważył się zapytać jak ma na imię. Jake dopijając kawę cały czas się patrzał na klacz, a wychodząc spojrzał się na nią ostatni raz i udał do hotelu. W hotelu nie potrafił zasnąć oraz cały czas myślał o klaczy i o tym jak zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Pierwszy dzień jako dostawca Jake'owi udało się zasnąć dopiero nad ranem. Otwierając oczy spojrzał na zegarek i zrozumiał, że już pierwszego dnia spóźni się do pracy. Szybko zerwał się z łóżka, szybko umył i galopem popędził do "Loży". Wbiegając do wnętrza baru drzwi otworzył z hukiem tym samym zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich już siedzących przy stolikach i ladzie oraz samej obsługi. Podbiegając do lady zerknął na niebieskooką klacz, która najwidoczniej pracowała od kilku godzin. Ogier nie widział nigdzie swojego szefa, więc zapytał się barmana co ma robić, a w odpowiedzi wskazał mu tylko drzwi, za którymi stał powóz. Była też na nim karteczka, na której było napisane "Jake, widzę, iż się spóźniasz Żadna nowość ;-;, ale dam Ci szansę, masz dostarczyć wszystkim kawiarniom w mieście zapas kawy i musisz zdążyć przed zmrokiem, albo Cię wyleję.", niżej była lista adresów kawiarni oraz skąd miał przywieźć kawę. Jake nie czekając dłużej zaczepił do siebie powóz i ruszył galopem. Najpierw musiał jechać do hurtowni Hurtownia w mlp, why not? ;-; i zabrać kawę. Miał do odwiedzenia 7 kawiarni oraz swój własny bar. Gdy już otrzymał ładunek nie mógł długo biec co bardzo spowolniło rozwożenie towaru Prawie jak diler :U. Minęło już pół dnia, a ogier jeszcze miał dużo pracy, lecz Jake lubił stawiać czoła wyzwaniom, co go tym bardziej motywowało. Po chwili zaczął coraz bardziej przyśpieszać, aż galopował. Gdy miał już wracać do "Loży" spostrzegł, iż nie zostało mu dużo czasu. Na pace miał już tylko zapas dla swojego baru, a tym samym powóz nie był ciężki, Jake mógł jak najszybciej galopować na miejsce. Niestety, strażnicy zobaczyli ogiera oraz stwierdzili, że coś ukradł,a to coś jest czymś drogocennym i natychmiast zaczęli go gonić. Sam Jake nie zdawał sobie, iż ktoś go goni do momentu wprowadzenia powozu na zaplecze baru, wniesienie kawy do wnętrza i wejścia strażników. W środku zapadła cisza, a gapie zwrócili swój wzrok na młodego ogiera. Jeden ze strażników pochwycił Jake, drugi zaś sprawdził co jest w workach. Po przeszukaniu znaleźli tylko kawę, zdziwieni strażnicy pytali co to ma znaczyć oraz czemu tak uciekał. Ogier odparł, iż nie zauważył aby ktokolwiek go gonił i że się spieszył z dostarczeniem zamówienia. Nagle właściciel wybuchł śmiechem rozumiejąc to nie porozumienie, wytłumaczył strażą, że młody ogier u niego pracuje. Strażnicy wyszli z głupimi minami, a właściciel pogratulował Jake'owi zadania. Chwilę później poinformował go, iż jest najszybszym dostawcą jakiego miał bar, jak również, że może pracować nadal, ale ma się nie spóźniać i tak się spóźni ;-;. Gdy właściciel odszedł reszta pracowników zaczęła witać go w nowej pracy, w tym niebieskooka Eileen. Jake zadowolony z tego, że dowiedział się jak nazywa się klacz i nie został wylany z roboty, porozmawiał jeszcze w chwilkę w "Loży" po czym wrócił do swojego wynajętego pokoju w pobliskim hotelu. Bardzo głupi pomysł Od momentu gdy Jake spóźnił się do pracy minęło kilka tygodni. Ogier już się nie spóźniał i pracował bardzo ciężko. Jednak Eileen, nie licząc jej przywitania, nie rozmawiała z nim co bolało ogiera, gdyż się w niej podkochiwał. Jednego dnia zaczął pracę bardzo wcześnie przez ostatnią bezsenność Kawa czy nie kawa, oto jest pytanie? . Miał już wychodzić lecz do głowy przyszedł mu bardzo głupi pomysł, a mianowicie aby zwrócić uwagę Eileen i wzbudzić w niej zazdrość. Zawrócił od drzwi i zaczął rozmawiać, a po chwili podrywać wszystkie klacze oprócz Eileen. Eileen początkowo zerkała na ogiera z ciekawości lecz po kilku minutach przestała. Ogier w tym momencie stwierdził, że to jest dobry sposób i z każdym dniem coraz bardziej podrywał inne klacze, kilka razy próbował poderwać niebieskooką, niestety bez skutku. Krótki związek i zakład Jake podrywał wszystkie klacze, a żeby wzbudzić większą chyba ;-; zazdrość w Eileen poderwał Lodestar Secret, z którą był, w pewnym sensie, w związku. Jednak związek trwał bardzo krótko. Ogier nadal podrywał inne klacze co Lodestar znosiła długi czas, lecz niestety nie wytrzymała. Zakończyli związek, ale nadal się przyjaźnili. Kilka dni po tym gdy zerwali, Jake przywiózł dostawę kawy i zaczął się przechwalać ile pije kawy. Eileen nie wytrzymała i zaczęła dyskusję która zakończyła się zakładem w piciu kawy. Następnego dnia Eileen przyprowadziła Lodestar oraz Sur, którą Jake wtedy poznał, aby dopingować klacz i wydać werdykt. Zakład zakończył się remisem i od tego momentu ogier zaczął pieszczotliwie nazywać pegazicę "kelnereczką". Paczka znajomych z baru Jakiś czas po zakładzie Jake zaczął się przyjaźnić z Sur, Lodestar oraz Eileen. Spędzali w sowim towarzystwie w "Loży" praktycznie każdą wolną chwilę. Ogier bardzo lubił ich towarzystwo, a z czasem poznał Lamb Chop, która przyjaźniła się z klaczkami oraz z Marcepan, którą przyprowadziła Eileen. Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej lubił ich towarzystwo i spędzał z nimi coraz więcej czasu. Od czasu do czasu podrywał każdą z nich, nawet kilka razy Eileen, która i tak to olewała jak i reszta. Z biegiem czasu przestał podrywać grupę klaczek, a zaczął z nimi tylko rozmawiać i się wygłupiać. "Shipp" Ogier bardzo zaczął zmieniać swoje zachowanie, wrócił do swoich dawnych nawyków traktowania kobiet. Teraz zamiast przy nich zachowywać się jak podrywacz zaczął być dżentelmenem, lecz klaczki nadal go traktowały jak podrywacza. Wszystko zmieniło się dzięki Sur, która nie wiadomo dlaczego zaczęła "shippowć" Jake oraz Eileen. Ogierowi bardzo to odpowiadało. Dwójka przyjaciół coraz częściej ze sobą rozmawiała, a nawet wychodzili ze sobą na spacery lub spotykała się tylko we dwójkę. Jake czuł się przy niej swobodnie przez co mówił jej o sobie, swoje tajemnice. Pewnego dnia na jednym ze spacerów nie mógł wytrzymać już z uczuciem i mimo obaw wyznał klaczce co do niej czuje, a po chwili milczenia odwzajemniła to do ogiera Sam byłem zszokowany ;-; xd. Przeprowadzka Czas leciał nieubłaganie, godziny stawały się dniami, dni tygodniami, a tygodnie miesiącami. Nikt ze znajomych się nie obejrzał i już minął rok odkąd się poznali. Czasem wspominali co się działo przez ten rok Bywało tak kilka razy xd, śmiali się z głupot faili ;-; , przygód które razem przeżyli, ogólnie miło wspominali sobie ich początki. Również przyjaciele dobrze wiedzieli, iż Eileen oraz Jake są parą, wiedzieli też, że są ze sobą dość krótki okres czasu, ale bardzo się kochają. Gdy już wszyscy się rozeszli do domu Eileen chciała się wprowadzić do mieszkania jej narzeczonego, jednak było za małe i po kilku dniach oboje byli już w apartamencie klaczy. Po kilku tygodniach, gdy ogier dorobił się pewnej sumy, kupił spory dom w spokojnej dzielnicy, niedaleko Canterlotu do którego się przeprowadzili. Śmiała decyzja Od momentu jak oboje zamieszkali razem minął już rok. W barze nic się nie zmieniło, paczka spotykała jak się spotykała, kliencie przychodzi i wychodzili radośni. Wśród tych klientów był również Parnassius, którego poznał dzięki Eileen Nic dziwnego, jako kelnerka miała większy kontakt z gośćmi xd , a oba kuce polubiły się i trafił do grona paczki, również poznał dzięki Eileen Znowu :U XD kuca Stride. (TU MOŻE COŚ DOPISZĘ) Co prawda było też kilka nieprzyjemnych sytuacji jak choroby czy problemy osobiste. Lecz stało się w owym dniu coś jeszcze, Jake oświadczył się Eileen, zgodziła się. Nie długo później odbył się ślub oraz wesele PARTY HARD!, na którym zjawili się wszyscy znajomi oraz krewni od obu kuców, a nawet zjawiła się księżniczka Luna, która została do samego końca. Wszyscy świetnie się bawili oraz tańczyli w swoim towarzystwie do białego rana. Rodzina oraz dalsze życie Po ślubie wszystko wróciło do normy, Eileen pracowała jako kelnerka w "Loży" oraz była dziennikarką, pisała artykuły, a Jake dostarczał kawę, przez co musiał wyjeżdżać i dorabiał jako informatyk. Gdy mieli wolny czas spędzali go ze sobą lub wychodzili do znajomych, albo znajomi do nich. Prawie każdego dnia jednak spotykali się z nimi w barze po skończonej pracy. Czas płynął, a na świat przyszła ich córeczka, Sissi. Eileen musiała zrezygnować z dziennikarstwa, aby opiekować się córeczką, jednak nadal pisała wyśmienite artykuły. Jake ciężko pracował, żeby zapewnić rodzinie jak najlepsze warunki życia. Proponował również Eileen, aby zrezygnowała całkowicie z pracy i zajęła się domem, ta jednak odmówiła Uparta ;-; ale ją kocham :3 , powtarzała mu, iż wszystko będzie dobrze i chce chodzić nadal do pracy. Ogier zgodził się no jak tu odmówić no ;___;, a Eileen miała rację, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Sissi rosła, poznawała swoje przybrane ciocie, czyli Loże, aż w końcu poszła do pierwszej klasy, poznawała koleżanki i kolegów. Jake jest szczęśliwy mając taką wspaniałą rodzinę i przyjaciół, a im wszystkim powodzi się coraz lepiej. Osobowość Uległość Jake jest niezwykle uległy, nie lubi się kłócić, ani nie wtrąca się w takie typu rzeczy. Woli stać z boku. Nie jest tchórzem. Jakby bójka dotyczyła kogoś bliskiego z jego rodziny działałby natychmiastowo. W czasie kłótni z Eileen, Jake tylko obserwuje. Według niego słodko się denerwuje. Kiedyś jednak Jake był bardzo pewny siebie, wręcz nachalny. Kiedy to podrywał inne klacze. Teraz jednak zależy mu na jednej. Poczucie humoru Jake potrafi rozbawić każdego w swoim towarzystwie. W czasie, gdy były początki Loży, zawsze żartowano z jego zamiłowaniem do kawy. Jemu to nie przeszkadzało i wręcz przeciwnie, śmiał się z tego. Zawsze jest wyluzowany. Niezdecydowanie Jake jak na ogiera, który ma już na utrzymaniu rodzinę, nie potrafi sam wybrać co jest lepsze. Jest bardzo niezdecydowany. Często przez to ma kłopoty w pracy, jednak szybko z nich wybrnie. Lenistwo Jake jak na ziemniaka ziemskiego kuca jest bardzo leniwy. Uwielbia długo spać zwłaszcza jak jest wykończony. Jeśli ma dobry dzień to ma ochotę do pracy, lecz po chwili mu się odechciewa i robi sobie przerwę, pracuje wolniej lub wszystko odkłada na następny dzień. Odwaga Jake nie boi się ryzykować, no chyba, że chodzi o jego bliskich, w tym znajomych. Często poszukuje dobrego horroru który by go przestraszył lecz niestety takowego chyba nie ma. Nie boi się również stawiać czoła różnym wyzwaniom i przeciwnikom. Wyrozumiałość i wrażliwość oraz pomoc Jake bardzo szybko potrafi zrozumieć nastrój i sytuację innych. Potrafi też zrozumieć sprawy bardziej skomplikowane, a przez swoją wrodzoną wrażliwość Dzięki mamo :"D z miłą chęcią pomaga innym, niezależnie na stan finansowy. Nieśmiałość Mimo odwagi i poczucia humoru Jake jest bardzo nieśmiały. Często chciałby porozmawiać z kimś czy też poznać jakąś nową osobę lecz zawsze się kończy tak, iż podchodzi do klaczy lub ogiera i szybko się zniechęca udając, że po prostu stoi obok. Ślepota Ogier ma problem ze wzrokiem, jest krótko widzem z lekką wadą wrodzoną. Ma ciągle założone szkła kontaktowe, lecz mimo to ma problem dostrzec coś z dość bliska. Lecz to jeszcze nic w porównaniu gdy zaczyna czytać, po prostu ma skłonność do przeinaczania słów, przykładowo zamiast przeczytać "cytaty" potrafi przeczytać "cycaty". Przez to często potrafi rozbawić reszkę towarzystwa. Relacje Rodzina AriadnaKopiuj-wklejka od Rani z artykułu, za jej świętym pozwoleniem ^^Ponownie :D Pierwsze spotkanie Ariadna i Jake poznali się w barze, "Loża" poprzez rywalizację. Stało się to pod koniec tygodnia, w porze porannej, gdzie to właśnie przywożono dostawę. Jake razem z innymi ogierami przywieźli zapasy kawy. Ariadna miała je odebrać i zanieść do kawiarni. Jako, że pegazica była leniwa, postanowiła wykorzystać swoją płeć Nie odbierzcie tego źle xd Przez chwilę poflirtowała z ogierami, a oni zgodzili się zanieść towar nana do kawiarni. W tym czasie, Jake chwalił się jak on to pije dużo kawy oraz, że na pewno nikt go w tym nie pobije. Ariadna słysząc to, natychmiast odwróciła się do młodego ogiera i zaczęła z nim dyskusję. Twierdziła, że jako kelnerka zna wszystkie rodzaje kawy i pije codziennie po kilka razem z przyjaciółkami. Jake uważnie przyglądał się błękitnej pegazicy. W końcu doszło do tego, że Ariadna wyzwała Jake'a na pojedynek, kto wypije więcej kawy jestem szalona. Rywalizacja i przyjaźń thumb|right|Jake alikorn ;-;Następnego dnia, Jake i Ariadna spotkali się w tej samej kawiarni. Sur i Lodestar przyszły, by dopingować pegazicę. Całą drogę powtarzała, że się nie podda jakiemuś ogierowi. Jake przyszedł całkowicie wyluzowany, a Ariadna, aż rwała się do zwycięstwa. Inny kelner wszystko przygotował i zaczęła się rywalizacja. Po 10 minutach oboje wypyli tyle samo kawy, została im jedna. Ariadna i Jake mieli już dość, ale wzięli ostatni łyk i oboje padli. Lodestar i Sur chwilę stały i ogłosiły werdykt, że jest remis mam Déjà vu ;-; . Nawet jeśli chcieli, by wypić jeszcze jedną, nie daliby rady. Oboje się ze sobą zgodzili, iż remis pffxd. Od tamtej pory Jake, zaczynał pieszczotliwie nazywać Ariadnę kelnereczką. Ariadna polubiła Jake i na odwrót. Oboje spotykali się barze "Loża" i nie tylko. Swoim wielbieniem do kawy dzielili się z innymi mieszkańcami w Canterlocie, dzięki czemu w barze było więcej klientów. Czasami ją podrywał, a ona jak nie panowała nad sobą przypominam, historia z laptopem odpowiadała na zaczepki. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że się przyjaźnią. Ariadna przez swój waleczny charakter, lubiła się z nim zakładać, jak dotąd, nigdy nie przegrała surprise ;-; . Zagłębianie relacji Jednak ich relacja..zaczęła się zgłębiać, kiedy to zostali "shippowani" przez Sur. Zaczęli spotykać się osobno. Arię, w Jake ujęło to, że przy niej był bardzo otwarty. Zaczęli rozmawiać bardzo szczerze ze sobą. Nie wiadomo kiedy i jakim cudem, do obu z nich doszło, że są sobie przeznaczeniJedno słowo: K.R.A.K.E.R.S.Y. W końcu Jake przełamał się i wyznał jej miłość Gdzie te krakersy?!;-;xd Aria była zmieszana tym początkowo, ale uczucie odwzajemniała O, mam krakersy..;'D. Oboje byli szczęśliwi. Tak oto Jake na Arię wołał myszko, a ona na niego kotku.''http://imageshack.us/scaled/large/843/9rel.png Ogier się do niej wprowadził. Po roku znajomości on jej się oświadczył i odbyło się wesele, a pół roku później na świat przyszła ich córka Sissi. Konflikty w związku Oboje czasami potrafią się ostro pokłócić. Kiedy to jeszcze ogier mieszkał u Ariadny, pegazica często na niego krzyczała, że jest bałaganiarzem. On natomiast był zazdrosny.. W restauracji podrywały ją inne ogiery, na szczęście Ariadna wszystko olewała. Natomiast jako dziennikarka, w pracy dużo ogierów chciało się z nią umówić haha. Jake'a to drażniło. Ufał jednak swojej partnerce i na odwrót. Ariadna wiedziała, że miał kiedyś złamane serce i nie chciała ona do tego doprowadzić. Wie, że ogier ją bardzo kocha tęcza, dzie jesteś jak jesteś poczebna xd Przyjaciele i znajomi Lodestar Secret Lodestar poznała go, gdy zwróciła mu uwagę na zbyt głośną rozmowę z klaczami, które próbował poderwać. Powiedziała mu, że zamiast zajmować się zalotami, powinien zadbać o dostawę kawy, której zaczęło brakować. Jake'a wcale to nie speszyło, wręcz przeciwnie - zaczął podrywać Lodestar i to skutecznie. Zostali nawet pewnego rodzaju parą. Oczywiście związek ten nie miał przyszłości, gdyż Jake podrywa każdą klacz w zasięgu wzroku, ale i tak Jake trafił do grona znajomych z "Loży" i kucyki bardzo go polubiły, jako osobę sympatyczną i szarmancką. Lodestar Secret jest często złośliwa wobec Jake'a i obraża się na niego z byle powodu jak typowa kapryśna dama. Ma to jednak charakter koleżeńskiego przekomarzania się i nie przeszkadza kucykom w przyjaznych relacjach. Sur Lucy Prise Poznał ją, kiedy to pierwszy raz Aria, rzuciła mu wyzwanie. Lucy zobaczyła ogiera następnego dnia. Zaraz przed rozpoczęciem zawodów podrywał on inne klacze i zabawnie zagadywał. Same zawody były świetną rozrywką, bo poza piciem kawy, kuce wesoło żartowały. Jake zaczął odwiedzać często lożę, spędzał tam dużo czasu z klaczkami. Z racji na jego osobowość podrywacza, flirtował z każdą klaczą po kolei. Niestety Sur odrzucała zawsze wszelkie zaloty, więc kiedy Jake próbował zagadywać w taki sposób, ignorowała to. Później na szczęście Jake zabrał się za Lodestar, więc Sur czuła się swobodniej w rozmowach z nim. Miesiące leciały, a sytuacja kompletnie się zmieniła, ponieważ Jake, będąc w związku z Arią, kompletnie porzucił swoje stare zachowanie i stał się bardziej wrażliwy oraz troskliwy. Wspólne spotkania zaczęły wyglądać zupełnie inaczej, czasem Sur wspomina stare oblicze Jake'a, mimo to nie żałuje, że sprawy poszły tą drogą. Sur bardzo lubi z nim rozmawiać, czuje, że może mu śmiało powiedzieć co jej leży na sercu, natomiast Jake zawsze potrafi ją pocieszyć. Czasami nazywa ją ''wielką artystką, co Sur bardzo schlebia, ale oczywiście zaprzecza. no a co mogłem powiedzieć jak zrobiła dla mnie i Domi art? c: Marcepan Marcepan poznała Jake'a w czasie swojego pobytu w Canterlocie, dzięki Ariadnie, która to zaprowadziła ją do baru "Loża" i zapoznała ze swoimi znajomymi. Klacz polubiła jego towarzystwo, poczucie humoru i podejście do życia, dlatego nie mogła wyobrazić sobie czegoś lepszego niż fakt, że został on chłopakiem Arii. Ponieważ współlokatorki traktowały się jak siostry, Marcepan pieszczotliwie nazywała Jake'a swoim szwagrem, a on nie pozostawał jej dłużny. Lubią ze sobą rozmawiać w nocy o gejach ;-;, czy wspólnie oglądać filmy. Marcepan liczy się z jego zdaniem i jest on jednym z jej bliższych przyjaciół. Jake zawsze służy jej radą, mądrymi cytatami sypie jak z rękawa, skłonny był nawet użyczyć jej swojej pralki co ja pisiam ;-; xd. Miała też przyjemność spróbować zrobionej przez niego kawy i jest to rzecz, za którą niesamowicie tęskni kiedy jest poza Canterlotem. Ogier dał się jej poznać jako godny zaufania kuc, z którym można porozmawiać o wszystkim i który skutecznie potrafi podnosić na duchu. Parnassius Equestria Girls Wygląd thumb|right|Jake EQJake jako człowiek jest wysokim mężczyzną o muskularnej budowie ciała. Jego włosy są koloru blond, nieogarnięte, zakrywające czoło. Ma też bródkę w kolorze ciemnego beżowego i jasno zielone oczy. Nosi brązową bluzkę z napisem "Keep Calm and drink me", nosi również niebieskie jeansy i czarne buty. Historia Świat ludzi i kucyków nie różnił się prawie niczym, jednak w świecie ludzi, Loża poznała się całkiem inaczej. Mianowicie każdy z członków należał do innej "grupy nastolatków", więc wcześniej nie do pomyślenia było, by się zaprzyjaźnili. Szkoła licealna liczyła ponad 1000 uczniów, 28 nauczycieli każdego przedmiotu. Jake należał wówczas do drużyny koszykarskie, której był kapitanem, do kółka literackiego oraz teatralnego i był odpowiedzialny za dostawy kawy do kawiarenki w szkole. Jake w jednym z dni szkolnych był po lekcjach na kółku literackim. Niewiele osób na nie chodziło bo było ich zaledwie 3, Nightmare, pewna blondynka Marysha, dość cicha i oczywiście Jake. Jakiegoś dnia do kółka dołączyła Sur Lucy Prise pod namową jednej ze swoich koleżanek. Jake znał ją z jej sławnych na całą szkołę rysunków za które je podziwiał, lecz nigdy z nią nie rozmawiał. Wszyscy ciepło ją przywitali oprócz Nightmare, który szybko zaczął się chwalić, a nawet przechwalać swoimi opowiadaniami. Jake wychwalał jego prace, twierdzą, iż są bardzo dobre a sam swoich nie pokazywał gdyż sądził iż są beznadziejne. Jak Nightmare skończył się przechwalać Sur zaczęła opowiadać o swoich komiksach i podkreślała wątki, które jej zdaniem były ciekawe i miała rację. Jake i Marysha zawzięcie słuchali z zaciekawieniem Lucy, jednak Nightmare nie słuchał jej, a potem hejcił każdą jej pracę. Kilka dni później Nightmare przyniósł swoje opowiadanie o upośledzonej dziewczynie z którego był dumny. Sur również jak się okazało pisała opowiadania o tragediach życiowych, a to co przyniósł Nightmare było dla niej żenujące. Stwierdziła nawet, że główna bohaterka zachowuje się jak typowa gimbusiara z typowymi problemami życiowymi. Wyrzuciła mu wszystkie błędy oraz to, iż opowiadanie jest dziecinne. Najbardziej denerwował ją Jake podlizując się mu. Nightmare obraził się na Sur i zaczął ją wyzywać. Wtedy nie wytrzymała, wstała i wyszła. Jake chcąc ją zatrzymać pobiegł za nią i poprosił, aby wróciła. Wtedy Sur pobiła go mu wyrzuciła też, że ciągle podlizuje się innym. Jake wtedy wyznał jej, iż wychwala pracę innych, bo uważa swoje za beznadziejne i nadające się do kosza albo rozpałkę. Nastała niezręczna cisza. Po chwili Sur poprosiła Jake, aby ten pokazał jej jakieś opowiadanie. Niechętnie się zgodził. Po powrocie w domu nie wiedział, które opowiadanie przesłać Sur. Wtedy wybierał pierwsze lepsze i trafił na jakieś opowiadanie o rycerzach i wampirach. Następnego dnia Lucy znalazła Jake'a i wychwalała jego opowiadanie. Jake'owi zrobiło się miło i zmotywowało go to do dalszego pisania oraz pokazywania prac innym. Próbował namówić Sur do powrotu do kółka, lecz ta odmówiła mówiąc, iż nie potrzebuje widowni jak Nightmare. Jake przyznał jej rację i również się wypisał z kółka W tej chwili pomyślałem "a dlaczego nie z kwadratu?" D:. Mimo iż Jake wypisał się z kółka literackiego nadal należał do kółka teatralnego. W sztukach nie brał zwykle roli scenicznej bo był od spraw technicznych. Gdy zaczął udzielać się w różnego rodzaju sztukach i przedstawieniach od strony technicznej szybko stał się głównym technicznym oraz miał nadzór nad wszystkimi osobami zajmującymi się, oświetleniem, dźwiękiem itp. Jake pewnego dnia spostrzegł nową twarz w szeregach kółka, była to Lodestar Secret. Próbowała aktorstwa jednak sama szybko stwierdziła, że to nie dla niej, a zamiast tego grała postacie w tle oraz pomagała pisać scenariusze do wszystkich przedstawień. Nadszedł czas mikołajków. Wszyscy losowali osoby, dla których muszą kupić prezent. Jake wylosował jedną z aktorek. Nie miał problemu ze znalezieniem prezentu dla niej, ponieważ wszyscy wiedzieli, iż uwielbia perfumy i kosmetyki. Przez pewien czas nie wiedział kto go wylosował, a że plotki szybko się rozchodzą okazało się, iż wylosowała go Lodestar Secret. Nadszedł dzień rozdania prezentów do odpowiednich osób. Prezent dla Jake'a czekał już na niego na jego miejscu. Rozpakował prezent i zobaczył model czołgu. Lodestar Secret trafiła idealnie w jego gust gdyż fascynowały go czołgi. Następnego dnia znalazł ją na korytarzu i podziękował za prezent, jak również zaproponował wspólne składanie modelu. Świetnie przy tym się bawili. Widać było, że Lodestar Secret lubi składać modele. Jake próbował ją nawet podrywać delikatnie, ale szybko sobie odpuścił ze względu, iż bardzo ją lubił. Mecz koszykówki z drużyną z sąsiedniej szkoły. Sama gra była bardzo zacięta i dość ciężka, a w wyniku drużyna Jake wygrała A co w tym dziwnego? XD. Po meczu długi prysznic w szatni. Gdy Jake wychodził jakaś blondynka zaczęła go podrywać, a on ją. Nagle usłyszał krzyk, okazała się, że to Ariadna, przewodnicząca szkoły. Podeszła do niego i poprosiła by pojechał z nią po kawę, bo w szkole się skończyła, Jake nie miał nic przeciwko. Podczas gdy jechali autobusem, próbował poderwać Arie i objąć w talii, lecz szybko powstrzymała go "małym" szantażemXD. Dotarli do kawiarni współpracującej ze szkołą. Ariadna dostając sms od Sur stwierdziła, że szybciej jej pójdzie negocjacja zakładników kawy i miała rację, Jake szybko podpisał i zaczęli wracać do szkoły. Po drodze na przystanek autobusowy Ariadna przewróciła się o powietrze kamień i upadła na Jake'a. Ten zażartował mówiąc "Wiedziałem, że na mnie lecisz.", ale Ariadna szybko go przygasiła. Jednak nie mógł odwrócić od niej wzroku lecz ona go poganiała mówiąc, że spóźnią się na autobus. W drodze powrotnej już nie podrywał jej tylko normalnie rozmawiał. Po powrocie dostarczyli zamówienie do kawiarenki. Kilka dni później Jake czekał na Ariadnę przed szkołą. Gdy tylko ją zobaczył zawołał ją, szybko podszedł i powiedział nieśmiało, iż zrobiła na nim wrażenie oraz zaprosił ją na kawę. Ariadna początkowo wahała się czy iść, ale na szczęście się zgodziła. Okazało się, iż Ariadna zna już Sur oraz Lodestar. Tak zaczęła się ich przyjaźń. Jake'owi Ariadna zaczęła się podobać, a z każdym dniem coraz bardziej, jednak nie miał odwagi żeby jej to powiedzieć. Starał się z nią spędzać coraz więcej czasu. Wiedział również, iż Ariadna spotyka się z maturzystą, Amanem, lecz nie przejmował się tym zbytnio ponieważ myślał, że są to tylko takie koleżeńskie spotkania. Czas tak leciał dniami, tygodniami, uczucie do Ariadny było coraz większe. Pewnego dnia, po zajęciach informatycznych w szkole Jake miał wracać do domu jednak Aria na niego wpadła. Wyglądała na bardzo zakłopotaną i poprosiła go żeby jej pomógł. Złapała go za rękę i biegli do domu Ariadny, który był obok szkoły. Gdy byli już na miejscu opisała mu w skrócie jej problem: Ariadna: Ja - zwykła dziewczyna, Aman - ciacho w szkole, my randka dziś. Pomóż; -; Aria zaczęła się przebierać. Jake zmienił swoją mimikę twarzy na bardzo poważną nie wiedząc o tym i przyglądał się bacznie Ariadnie podziwiając każdy jej ruch, każdy jej gest. Ona stwierdziła, iż ubrała się bardzo skromnie, lecz Jake zaczął ją chwalić że wygląda prześlicznie i zaczął ja chwalić. Odprowadził ją do parku nieopodal szkoły i odszedł. Ariadna myślała, iż poszedł, lecz Jake schował się za krzakami i obserwował bacznie co się dzieje. Po kilku minutach przyszedł Aman i od razu pocałował Arię. W tym momencie w Jake'u coś pękło i poszedł do domu. Następnego dnia cała czwórka: Ariadna, Sur, Lodestar oraz Jake spotkali się w Loży. Ariadna zaczęła opowiadać im jak fantastycznie było na randce z Amanem, a Lodestar razem z Sur żartowały sobie z niej mówiąc, iż cieszy się jak małe dziecko. Jake nie miał zamiaru tego słuchać, więc wymyślił coś że musi iść. ;-; Jak to łatwo przewidzieć, Ariadna regularnie spotykała się z Amanem, a nawet można powiedzieć, iż dość często a Jake za to zaczął ją unikać, nie miał ochoty z nią rozmawiać. Jake spotkał Sur na korytarzu, która siedziała na ławeczce i coś rysowała. Przysiadł się do niej i zauważył smutną minę. Sur wyznała mu, że nie cieszy ją to, iż Ariadna spotyka się z Amanem. Jake opuścił głowę oraz dość cicho wyznał jej, że go to aż boli bo coś czuję do Arii. Nagle wstał i odszedł bez pożegnania. Kilka dni później dowiedział się o rozmowie Sur z Ariadną i ta go szukała. Wypytywała się go ciągle co się stało, dlaczego jest zły, jednak nic nie mówił. Ariadna miała już odchodzić, lecz Jake złapał ją za rękę i poprosił, aby wyszła z nim wieczorem na spacer. Zgodziła się. Zbliżał się wieczór, więc Jake poszedł po Ariadnę. Gdy zapaliły się już latarnie byli akurat w parku. Zaczęli rozmawiać o relacjach między nimi, co zajęło im większość spaceru. W końcu zaczął się temat o Amanie. Ariadna odpowiadała szczerze, że jest z Amanem tylko dlatego, iż nikt jej nie chciał i czuła się nie kochana. Jake złapał ją za dłoni i zabrał w odosobnione miejsce. Wtedy zdał się na odwagę i powiedział jej, iż od dawna bardzo jej się podoba, a po chwili pocałował ją. Oboje patrzyli chwilę sobie w oczy i zauważyli, że robi się późno. Jake objął ją i odprowadził do domu. Nie wiedzieli jednak, iż ktoś ich śledzi, a były to Lodestar i Sur. Następnego dnia w szkole Sur i Lodestar były w wyśmienitym humorze i widziały Aria i Jake'a trzymających się za ręce. tyle tęczy ;-; Bal Zbliżał się bal szkolny tak bardzo przez wszystkich wyczekiwany. Wszyscy musieli przyjść na bal z powodu tego, iż to jeden z najważniejszych bali. W tym samym dniu kiedy to ogłoszono, Ariadna podbiegła do Jake i od razu go zaprosiła, co nie było wielkim zdziwieniem, gdyż byli parą. Kilku chłopców z młodszych klas próbowało zaprosić Arię na bal, jednak Jake jak to tylko zauważył oznajmiał im, żeby dali sobie spokój. Jake chciał iść na bal w zwykłej koszuli, jednak jego znajomy ze szkoły uświadomił mu, iż trzeba przyjść w garniturze. Oboje poszli po garnitury do sklepu bo oboje ich nie mieli. Zbliżał się wieczór i rozpoczęcie balu. Jake przyjechał po Ariadnę do jej domu, aby razem się na nim zjawili. Drzwi się otworzyły, a oczom Jake'a ukazała się przepięknie ubrana, w niebieskiej sukienkę, w niebieskich szpileczkach i z delikatnym, niebieskim makijażem. Jake był wniebowzięty. Cytaty Galeria Uwagi Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Ogiery ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Ziemi Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki